Blind Date One Shot
by eles
Summary: Bella agrees, against her better judgment, to go on a date with her friend Alice's co-worker's brother. After some coaxing from Alice and one sexy dress, Bella makes it to the restaurant. Watch the sparks fly.


Word on the street is that I don't own twilight. If i did, I would be rich and they would be dirty little sluts.

* * *

"Fuck, Alice. How did I let you talk me into this?"

"Easy. I'm impossible to resist," Alice replied cheekily.

Somehow she was able to convince me that going on this blind date with the brother of some guy she works with. She didn't even know him!

"Can you just call Emmett and tell him I came down with necrotizing fasciitis or something?" I couldn't help the begging. I hated meeting new people. I never knew how to act and I was convinced that this guy would turn out to be some lecherous leper.

"Just relax. I'm sure Edward is a great guy. Emmett said he's been single for a while and Rose wants to be able to double date."

"Oh god. 'Single for a while' is code for 'has four teeth'. And why the hell don't you and Jasper just double date with them and leave me the hell alone!"

"Bella, chill. It's going to be fine. You look smokin' hot. And even if this guy is a creep or a weirdo, at least you can say you didn't spend yet another Saturday night at home with Elizabeth Bennett and Fitz the cat." Like I needed the reminder that my social life consisted of reading novels and scratching Fitz's ears.

"Whatever. Just finish my hair so I can get the hell out of here. Where am I meeting him again?"

"You're meeting him at Mistral. I hear it's fabulous, so at least he has good taste." Alice answered, grinning as she continued to twirl my hair loosely around the barrel of her curling iron. "Okay Bella! You're all set. Get your cute ass into that sexy dress and let's get a good look at ya."

I continued to moan and groan while squeezing myself into my super sexy black lace lingerie (why not- you never know!) and then into my tight purple dress that Alice insisted made me look absolutely fuck-able. Last, but certainly not least were the shoes. Oh, the shoes. With these babies, it's pretty much a given that at least one of my ankles will be immobile by tomorrow morning. The likelihood of making it through the evening unscathed while strapped into these things was next to none.

After taking a few practice laps around the apartment, I was finally able to totter down the stairs and into the awaiting cab.

Meanwhile, across town…..

EPOV

"Hell, how did I get roped into this?" I asked myself. My stupid ass of a brother put me in a headlock and wouldn't let go until I agreed to go on this horrific blind date. I couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Emmett, the last time I agreed to let you set me up, 2 days later I found my date in my living room with the TV tuned to Judge Judy. She was wearing a fucking wedding dress and reciting vows to a cardboard cutout of James Dean with my face pasted over his. If this chick is anything like Lauren, I'm cutting off your god damned balls."

"Dude, relax. Alice totally vouches for Bella. She told me she's very pretty and wicked smart."

"Emmett, first of all, I've never met Alice. Second, _you've_ never even met Bella. She could look like that chick from Strangers with Candy. And third, pretty is girl code for pretty fucking scary."

"Eddie, seriously. You need to calm the fuck down. Everything will be fine. If worse comes to worse, maybe we can at least get you laid. It's been what? 6 months since you left Jessica?"

"It's been 8 months, and don't call me Eddie," I mumbled, embarrassed to admit how long it had been since my last significant sexual encounter.

"All right, whatever you say, Casanova. Just put your jacket on and get this over with."

My drive to the restaurant was quick. I had picked Mistral Kitchen for that purpose. If this date was atrocious, I could make a quick getaway at least. As I walked in, I couldn't help but notice the hostess' eyes roving my body. I know I'm not a bad looking guy; I get stared at quite a bit by the ladies. At this point in my life, it's not charming anymore. It's lost all of its appeal. Now it's just a pain in my ass.

"I have a reservation for two under Cullen. I was wondering if you could tell me whether my companion has arrived yet." At the mention of my name, I noticed the hostess' grin fade and slowly turn into a tiny scowl. _I wonder what the hell that was about._

"Certainly, sir. She's in the bar area. I will be in shortly to accompany you both to your table."

I smiled my charming grin- hell, if this date didn't work out, maybe I had a shot of getting the cute hostess to accompany me home- or at least go down on me in the back seat of the Volvo. I could feel her eyes appreciating my ass as I walked away. _That's right, take the bait._

The bar area was beautiful but very busy. It was Saturday night after all and this was one of the best restaurants in Seattle. I took a moment to scan the length of bar that was packed with groups of people talking loudly over their gourmet cocktails. There were several incredibly attractive women, but they were all immersed in group conversations.

The only thing I knew about Bella was that she had long dark hair. It took me a good 5 minutes to locate her, seated at the end of the bar, obviously trying to avoid speaking with her neighbor, a balding guy in a bad suit and way too much gold jewelry. She was sipping on something in a highball glass- a gin and tonic I guessed. I could only see part of her face, for she was in profile to me and the side of her face was hidden behind shiny chestnut hair. I could just make out her berry colored lips wrap around the edge of her glass as she went to take another sip- and it was one of the hottest things I had ever seen. How the sight of lips touching a glass could get me hard as a rock was beyond me, but it did. I discreetly readjusted myself before walking towards her. The idiot beside her was still blabbering on about his stock portfolio when I arrived, so I cleared my throat, gently laid my hand on her shoulder, and semi-shouted over the din, "Bella?"

As my arm landed on her shoulder, the woman I presumed was Bella jumped and knocked her drink over, effectively pouring it into her neighbors lap. Baldy cursed and ran off to the restroom. I couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament. While my attention was diverted, Bella must have turned around because I heard a quiet gasp, which immediately brought a cocky smirk to my face. _Sometimes it's just too easy. _

My smirk quickly faded into what I'm sure amounted to the visage of a slack-jawed mouth breather at the sight in front of me. She was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Her long brown hair hung in loose waves across her shoulders and over the swell of her breasts. Her eyes were turned down, but the blush staining her cheeks gave away her embarrassment. I felt like I stood there for hours, frozen, memorizing her. Her teeth were sunk into her full bottom lip as she peered up at me from beneath her full dark lashes. "Edward?" she asked quietly as her big chocolate brown eyes bored into my green ones. I'm pretty sure I kept staring a beat too long because a little crease formed between her brows at my silence. Snapping myself out of it, I held my hand out to her.

"Yes, and you must be Bella," I responded, holding my hand out to shake hers. She daintily put her hand within my own- it was so warm and fragile. I couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like caressing my body. Immediately, I had to conjure images of my grandmother in her bathrobe to calm myself down.

While I was busy distracting myself, Bella had assumed a cocky grin on her face. _Crap, she's onto me. I bet she's a total bitch for the rest of the night- one of those chicks who knows how fuck-hot she is and makes guys like me jump through hoops just to be alone with her._

"Yep, that's me. It's really nice to meet you." she responded shyly. _Ah, she's going to play the coquette tonight. Great._

"Mr. Cullen, your table is ready," said the hostess from just over my shoulder. I offered one more hesitant smile in Bella's direction before turning towards the intruder. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back as we began following the woman to our table. I was able to walk slightly behind Bella on our way and finally took a moment to notice what she was wearing. She was wrapped up in a black leather jacket over some sort of tight purple dress. Her ridiculously long legs were accentuated by a pair of simple black heels. The whole thing was pretty hot. When we finally reached our table, I stepped behind Bella to help her out of her coat. I'm pretty sure my eyes popped clean out of my head. That leather jacket was hiding the most ridiculous body squeezed into the hottest fucking dress I have ever seen in my life. If things work out, I might hide that jacket somewhere so it can never hide her from my eyes ever again. It took every ounce of composure I had to hand her coat to the hostess and push Bella's chair in for her once she was seated. As I walked around the table, I gave myself a moment to discreetly adjust myself- yet again- before sitting as well.

Once I was seated, Bella offered another shy smile in my direction, and I returned it warily as I picked up the wine menu.

"Do you like wine?" I asked. Bella glanced up from her lap and nodded mutely. _Great, it looks like getting her to talk is going to be like pulling teeth._ "Red or white?"

"Oh, um, I don't mind, whichever you think sounds good?" she responded in the form of a question. _Where is Alex Trebec when you need him. _She resumed biting her lip and reached for her dinner menu. _Okaaaay then…._

The next several minutes were silent between us except for a momentary interruption while I ordered us a bottle of red wine. I went back to perusing my menu and finally the uncomfortable silence was stifling. I heard Bella inhale a large breath, and from behind my menu I asked "So, what looks good?" rather gruffly. I had had enough.

After a moment of silence, I looked up from behind my menu to see Bella starting at her hands that rested on the edge of the table. They were wringing her napkin between them and the blush had returned to her cheeks. She looked absolutely delicious. I could just barely make out the smell of lilacs and vanilla wafting from her direction. I wanted to eat her alive. Too bad I was pretty she was going to eat me alive.

BPOV

I sat there across the table from the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. When I first met him at the bar, I couldn't help the tiny gasp that came out of my mouth. Holy hell, the man was sex on a stick. His eyes were the color of the greenest grass and his messy hair looked like dirty pennies. His jaw line was sharp and just waiting to be licked. I was absolutely mortified after knocking my glass over into the lap of the man that had been seated next to me, telling me all about his wife and kids back home in Illinois. To top it off, I had to stand there gaping like a fish at this Adonis in front of me. His bespoke suit was slim cut and fit him impeccably, it was finished with a skinny tie that I just wanted to grab and use it to pull him into me. _Shit, shit shit _I chanted to myself. _What the fuck am I going to do? There is no way this is going to go well. He's perfect and I'm, well, me. _

The walk to our table had been quiet, and the first few minutes of perusing our menus were agonizing. I couldn't help but fiddle with my napkin through the silence. When he finally spoke, I could tell he was annoyed. _Of course he's annoyed. His brother convinced him to come out a blind date with Plain Jane. _I know I'm not a hideous troll or anything, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous. Alice let it slip that Emmett's fiancé was a blonde bombshell. It would figure that his brother would have similar taste. Boring Bella just wasn't going to cut it for this guy.

I bucked up my courage and finally answered his question without making eye contact. "I was thinking about having the salmon, you?" I asked meekly. I couldn't see the expression on his face because I refused to lift my gaze from my hands, but his voice seemed gentler. "I think I'm getting the rib eye."

_Okay, what now?_

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I finally got my courage up. "Look, Edward, I'm sorry-"

But I was cut off by his "Listen, Bella-". He paused and motioned for me to continue. Even though it seemed impossible, my blush intensified.

"I'm really sorry," I continued quietly. That's when I decided that honesty was the best policy. "I'm ridiculously nervous right now. I haven't been out on a blind date in years and Alice told me nothing about you. If I wasn't here right now I would be at home on my couch with my cat and good book."

Finally, a smile graced his face- and hot damn, was he even better looking when he smiled. His perfectly straight, bright white teeth peeked through his pillow-like lips and I could just imagine them tugging on my bottom lip. At that thought, I had to look away while shifting in my seat uncomfortably.

"I completely understand. I don't go on many blind dates myself. In fact, my brother put me in a headlock to get me to agree to this. But I must say, I'm pleased that I did."

Before my blush could get any worse, the waitress appeared to take our orders. After reciting our dinner choices to her, the silence continued for a moment before Edward spoke again.

"So I know this is a total blind date cliché, but tell me about yourself, Bella."

"Well, let's see… I'm 28 and I am an associate professor of literature to U-Dub. I grew up in Forks, a small town about three hours away. I'm an only child- my dad is the chief of police in our town and my mom is a kindergarten teacher. I think just about covers it," I finished with a grin. "What about you?"

"All right. I'll be 30 this June and, as you know, Emmett is my older brother. We grew up in Chicago but our family moved to Seattle when I was 17. My father is the Chief of Surgery at the hospital and my mother is an Interior Designer. I am a partner at an architecture firm here in the city. And I like long walks on the beach," he chuckled. I couldn't help but smile at his cheesy joke. "So other than reading, what do you do in your free time?" he asked.

"Not much really. I'm a total homebody. I really prefer to just tuck in at home with a movie or a book. I really like to cook, so I spend a lot of time in grocery stores- my interactions with the cashiers are the extent of my social life. Except of course when Alice drags me out shopping or to a club. But that's only under great duress." The words flowed much more easily now.

"Yeah, I'm not really one for going out either. If I do, it's usually to the pub down the street. I avoid clubs like the plague," Edward continued.

The next few minutes were filled with idle chit chat but nothing of real substance. I learned that he enjoyed running and had never been to California before. I told him that I had never even left the state of Washington and he was aghast. "Not even Portland or Vancouver?"

"Nope," I responded, popping my p.

When our entrees finally arrived, I was starving. I dug into my salmon and couldn't help the moan that escaped as I closed my eyes and tasted the most delicious fish ever prepared. I thought I heard a groan come from Edward's direction but I couldn't be sure.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was looking across the restaurant, chewing thoughtfully.

"How's your steak?" I asked in an effort to regain his attention.

"Mmm, it's delicious. Yours?" he asked.

"Really good, thank you."

I tried my best to flirt with the god sharing my table but I still felt really awkward. As our meals were taken away by the wait staff, Edward asked if I wanted dessert.

"God, I couldn't even think about eating another thing. There's not a whole lot of room in this dress," I said without thinking. I'm pretty sure Edward blushed at my comment and I coughed uncomfortably at the sight. I couldn't believe I just said that. I'm a fucking idiot.

"Well, I had a really nice time," said Edward politely. _Ahh, of course, he's trying to get out of this. I don't know why I allowed myself to believe this was going well._

"Yes, so did I. Thank you so much for dinner. It was great to meet you." I responded, forcing a smile onto my face. Edward looked momentarily hurt but seemed to collect himself by nodding. It was silent as he helped me into my coat once it had been retrieved by the hostess. He guided me through the restaurant with his hand barely touching the small of my back. "I'll walk you out," Edward said as he followed me through the front door.

"Thank you." When I reached the curb, I didn't even turn around; I just kept my eyes trained on the ground. "Well, have a good night then," I said awkwardly. As I was reaching to signal a cab, Edward called my name. I turned around to find him much closer to me than I had expected. I had to tip my head back to see him and taking a step back, I felt the cold of the streetlight press against my back. My breath was stuck in my throat at the look on Edward's face. His eyes, dark and hooded were trained on my mouth. I was mesmerized as his tongue slid out to lick his bottom lip lightly. He took a predatory step towards me so that our bodies were just barely touching. His right hand came up to caress my cheek as his left settled on my waist. The entire time, our eyes were locked, staring at each other for any signs of hesitation. I knew he saw none in my eyes.

I couldn't even begin to express to level of want that he elicited in me. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed firmly to mine. It took a moment before I was able to register what was happening and I kissed him back. Our lips moved gently together, caressing each other. My hands worked their way from being balled in fists at my side up to Edward's shoulders and eventually into the hair at the nape of his neck. The low groan that came out of his chest spurred me on and I deepened the kiss, licking the seam of his lips as my fingers dove into his hair and took hold, pulling him to me harder. He stepped forward and pressed the entire length of his body against mine. I was wedged between his hard chest and the steel spindle of the street light. One final step brought his lower body into contact with mine and his pelvis ground into mine. The moan that escaped my lips between kisses was unavoidable. If I had taken a moment to think clearly, I would have realized that we were on the street in front of a nice restaurant practically dry humping. But I couldn't help myself. I had never reacted to a man like this before. Logically, I knew that we should have stopped, but I wouldn't- no I couldn't. It would have taken the Jaws of Life to part my body from Edward's at that point.

EPOV

Bella tasted amazing. Her mouth and lips tasted like honey and I couldn't get enough. I wanted to devour her. I settled for nibbling on her bottom lip like I had imagined earlier in the evening. It was even better than my daydreams. I spent what felt like hours and simultaneously, merely seconds exploring her mouth with my tongue. Meanwhile one of my hands was gripping her hip tightly, while the other held her face securely to mine by the nape of her neck. Every once in a while she would pull my hair a bit harder and it never failed to elicit a groan from me. After a few minutes, Bella pulled away to breathe and I took that as my cue to dive into kissing the column of her neck. Every inch of skin exposed above the collar of her rich leather jacket was lavished with wet kisses and nibbles. Her jaw and earlobes could not be ignored either. When I breathed in her ear, Bella let out the sexiest moan and I couldn't help but grind my hips even harder into hers. Finally, she pulled me back to her mouth by my hair and lavished more kisses over my mouth before moving her lips to my jaw. She nibbled and licked along my jaw line while my left hand worked its way around to cup her ass. It took everything I had in me to resist lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist right there.

The honking of a car horn brought us out of our mutual stupor. We both pulled away from each other panting heavily. I expected the moment to be awkward, but Bella looked up at me through her lashes and bit her lip.

"Come on," I said and grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"My place," was my terse reply. I felt her grip tighten on my hand for a brief moment before I heard her take a deep breath. The cave man in me wanted to throw Bella over my shoulder and run to my car, but instead I settled for walking swiftly. I opened her door and helped her in, taking a moment to appreciate her swollen lips and her beautifully silky legs.

I raced around to my side of the car and slid the car into drive. I peeked at Bella out of the corner of my eye and noticed her staring at my stereo with a confused expression on her face.

"Clare de Lune?" she asked, shocking me with her knowledge of Debussy.

"Uh, yeah. It relaxes me. I guess you could say I was a little anxious about tonight."

Bella responded with a quiet, but genuine smile. The rest of the ride to my apartment was filled with nothing but silence, but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable.

After parking my car, I escorted Bella to the front of my building. We were both practically running. When we entered the elevator, the tension between us was palpable. It took about 2 seconds before I had her pushed up against the wall of the elevator with my tongue in her mouth. She responded instantly and the rest of the ride to the 15th floor was spent slowly dry humping each other. We broke away when the elevator dinged and I tried to compose myself while I showed her the way to my apartment.

We stepped in the door to the apartment, and to my great surprise, before I even had the light on; Bella had pushed me against the closed door and had hitched her leg over my hip. I grabbed the back of her thigh and rubbed her silky skin up and down while grinding into her core.

"God, Bella," I groaned as she started placing kissing up my jaw.

"Edward," she whispered huskily, her warm breath tickling my ear. The sound and the heat of her breath went straight to my cock.

Fast as lightning, I flipped us around, pinning Bella against the door. My other hand came down, palming her ass before moving down to grab her thigh and lift her up so that both her legs were now wrapped around my waist. I seriously thought about taking her right there, against my front door, but thought the better of it. Instead, I turned around and started walking through my apartment to my bedroom, never removing my lips from hers.

The only illumination in my bedroom came from the city lights streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. Bella's amazing body, bathed in the glow of distant lights called to me like nothing had before. I stepped back from her, and finally, seeing some sense, looked her directly in the eyes. Things were getting pretty damn serious now, and if I saw any hesitation in her eyes, I would stop immediately. But there was none. All I saw was the same hunger I was sure she was seeing in my eyes. Pulling my sight from her face, I slowly traced my hands down her shoulders, lightly grazing her breasts as I pulled the zipper of her jacket down and pushed it off of her shoulders. She let it fall to the ground before dragging her hands up my chest and pushing my coat off.

Bella was left in that dress… that ridiculously amazing dress. I wanted nothing more than to remove it with my teeth, but it looked expensive so I opted for doing things the old fashioned way. I circled around her body, allowing my hand to drag across her chest, just above her breasts. When I reached her back, I place wet, hot kisses all over her shoulders and the nape of her neck while simultaneously pulling the zipper of her dress down agonizingly slowly. I pushed the straps off her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her back bare to me except for the minuscule fabric of a bra. The dress had settled at her hips and I took the liberty of kneeling behind her to peel the skin tight material down her legs. Instead of removing her heels when the dress reached her feet, I opted to leave them on. Before standing back up, I took a moment to appreciate her ass, biting each lace covered cheek gently. Bella yelped and moaned at the same time in response.

Back to my full height, I placed more kisses across her bare shoulders as I walked back around her body. Once in front of her, I took a few steps back, the better to appreciate the wonder in front of me. Bella was now wearing a tiny black bra and panty set and her fuck-me pumps. Her long hair cascaded down her back in rippling waves making her look like a goddess.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous," I told her. She blushed. She fucking blushed. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen was standing before me looking way too tempting in her bra and panties and she's embarrassed. _I'm so fucked._

"Edward," Bella moaned. "You have entirely too many clothes on." Bella closed the gap between us, resting her hands on my chest and assaulting my mouth with more fevered kisses. Somehow, amidst the kissing, Bella had managed to remove my tie and unbutton my shirt. When we came up for air, she was pushing my shirt off my torso and replacing it with her mouth. She was everywhere. As her lips and tongue explored my throat and chest, the ends of her hair tickled my stomach and made my muscles flex. While Bella worked her way across my chest with her mouth, my hands were busy exploring her body.

I cupped her ass first, kneading it's firmness with both hands. I slowly moved my hands up her body, waiting for any sign of hesitation. When I got none, I unabashedly cupped her lacy breasts in my hands. They were a perfect fit, like my hands were made to hold her. I let my thumbs rub across her nipples and felt them harden further under my ministrations. Bella took this as a sign and was soon fumbling with my belt buckle, button and finally the zipper to my suit pants. Before I knew it, I was kicking off my shoes and pulling my pants and socks off at the same time.

There we stood in front of each other in nothing but our underwear. Bella's sexy as sin lace set, and my black boxer briefs. I watched as Bella licked her lips and then grasped the waistband of my boxers, using it to pull our bodies together once more. In a frenzy of arms of legs, I propelled us over to my bed. When my patience was dangling by a thread I picked Bella up and gently tossed her on top of my dark gray down comforter. The "oomph" and accompanying giggle let me know I didn't cross the line.

I climbed onto the bed, feeling like the ultimate predator. Except my prey was entirely willing, as I slinked towards her. Bella lay with her legs spread straight in front of her, upper body resting on her elbows and her head thrown back, letting her chestnut strands spread out on the pillow below her head.

I took my time, starting at her ankles, kissing up her bare legs. When I reached the area covered by her panties, I skipped it entirely, returning to her skin above the waistband. She groaned and mewed impatiently, but I had every intention of savoring every moment of this. I licked my way around her belly button and the seam under her breasts, once again avoiding the area still covered by fabric. This time, Bella gave a little huff and thrust her hands into my hair, trying to direct me to where she wanted me. I snickered and shook my head, telling her that we were going to do this my way.

Once I had kissed my way over the soft mounds of the top of her breasts, I worked my way first to one shoulder, then the other, removing the straps of her bra as I did. Finally, I reached around behind her and unsnapped the hooks her bra. I grabbed both straps and practically ripped the material away from her body and hurled it across the room. I faintly heard it thud into the glass of the floor to ceiling windows. I couldn't be bothered with that though, because I was busy staring at the most perfect breasts to have ever existed. They were the perfect size- symmetrical and topped with tiny raspberry colored nipples. It took less than a second for me to dive in head first. I kissed her right nipple first, then across her chest before pulling her left nipple into my mouth and sucking on it gently. I didn't want her other peak to feel left out, so that was graced with the ministrations of my hands. Bella's moaning and mewing grew louder and more breathy as I lavished all my attention on her perfect breasts.

After a few minutes of worship, Bella pushed forcefully on my shoulder. I slowly rolled off of her, and stared up at the ceiling, disbelieving that she was ending this now- we were just getting started. Instead, to my surprise, Bella straddled me and began licking and kissing across my torso. Her tongue traced the curve of my muscled V until it disappeared below the waistband of my boxers. She kissed up my abs and dipped her tongue into my belly button. Her hands were leading the way, roving across my chest as her mouth followed. Bella licked my right nipple, before biting down on it gently, causing me to hiss and force my head back into the pillow. When I looked up, Bella was staring at me with heavily hooded eyes, breathing heavily.

I took that opportunity to flip us back over so that I was nestled between her legs. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing better than the sight of Bella on top, straddling me, but it was time to get this show on the road. I slowly worked my way back down her body, gripping the sides of her panties and dragging them down both her legs. I kissed the inside of her thighs, knees and ankles before removing her panties from her legs and flinging them in the direction of her bra. Pulling back, I finally allowed myself to take in the sight of her holy land. Her lower lips were framed by a small patch of closely groomed hair and I couldn't help but want to get a taste of her. I managed to kiss my way back up her legs, letting my index finger run between the slickness between her legs. Bella moaned as I circled my finger around her clit before bringing it back down to her entrance. I circled her opening a few times, teasing her, before slipping a finger inside. She was so wet for me, and there was nothing hotter in the world. I teased her with my lips on the inside of her upper thighs, right below where we both wanted my mouth. Finally giving in to my longing, I licked up her wetness once, before lavishing her clit with attention. I alternated between short, forceful thrusts and long, slow licks of my tongue before sucking her clit into my mouth and biting gently. Bella writhed above me and tightened around my fingers, flooding my mouth with her juices as she came. As I let me fingers ease her down from her climax, I kissed the inside of her thighs until finally climbing back up her body.

I'm sure I looked like the cat that ate the canary because of the pussy eating grin on my face. Bella, on the other hand, looked entirely blissed out for about 10 seconds before the fire returned to her eyes and she stared me down. Before I knew it, Bella's tiny hands were yanking at the sides of my boxers, pulling them down. When she got as far as she could using her hands, she used her feet to push them the rest of the way off. The entire time, I couldn't help but stare down at her body poised underneath mine. My massive erection barely grazed the skin of her stomach before I finally lowered some of my weight on top of her, pressing my arousal more firmly into her.

"Edward, for Christ's sake, fuck me already," Bella hissed. Who knew little miss shy had such a dirty mouth.

"As you wish, my Bella," I responded before reaching over to my night stand to grab a condom.

"Are you clean," Bella asked as her hand grasped my wrist, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah, I was tested last month and I haven't been with anyone since," I replied, somewhat perplexed.

"I'm clean and I'm on the pill. Screw the god damned condom," she all but spat at me. I couldn't help the grin that pulled up the corners of my mouth at her bossiness. I didn't mind a woman who took control in the bedroom. Not one bit.

As I lowered myself back between her legs, I felt the tip of my cock grade her arousal and let out a low groan. This was going to be over entirely too fast.

"Are you sure you want to do this," I asked, allowing her one last out before we reached the point of no return.

Instead of answering, Bella grabbed my ass in both hands and pulled, effectively sheathing my cock inside her in one long thrust.

"Fuuuuuck," we both cursed at the same time. In any other circumstances it would have been comical, but it felt too damn good to be funny. I continued to thrust in and out slowly while balancing my weight on my left arm. My right arm worked diligently on Bella's breasts, kneading and pinching her nipples. I sucked her left nipple into my mouth and bit gently, enticing a rather loud moan from Bella's throat. That one sound managed to turn me on beyond any other and my thrusts became harder and faster. Bella's breathing began to pick up and before long she began begging- for what I wasn't sure.

"God, Edward, please. Oh god, please, please. Edward." I snaked my free arm between our bodies and began to lavish my attention on her clit. My cock was becoming even harder inside of her and I could feel my balls starting to tighten, signaling my eminent release. After just a few minutes of circling Bella's clit, I felt her walls start to flutter around me and her breathing came out in short pants. Finally, Bella's entire body seized up and she moaned one long, continuous sound as her climax initiated mine. Once her body was finished milking me, I rolled off of Bella and flung one arm over my head, using the other to pull her body into my side.

"Holy shit. Fuck Bella, you are incredible," I couldn't help the post-coital verbal diarrhea from spewing from my mouth.

After both our breathing had managed to return to near normal levels, I broke the silence.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. Bella mumbled a quiet no before trying to roll away from me. I was terrified that she was embarrassed and was going to disappear so I tightened my grip on her shoulder and buried my face in her hair. I inhaled the smell of flowers as I drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

I awoke groggy and disoriented. From behind my eyelids I instinctively knew that the room was way too bright to be my bedroom. As that thought flitted through my mind, my body registered the warmth cocooning my back. As I heard quiet snuffle, the details of the previous evening came rushing back to me. _Holy shit, I had sex on the first date with Edward, god of fuck. _It had never been like that before. I had never been comfortable enough with any of my previous partners to engage in dirty talk the way I had with Edward. And the way he played my body- it was like he knew it better than I did. Both of the orgasms he elicited were beyond anything I had ever experienced. I thought for sure it would be awkward and he would want me to leave right afterwards. I mean, a guy like him- insanely hot, smart and kind must have women falling into his bed all the time and surely most of them don't spend the night. I decided to make it easy on him and just take off. To my surprise, instead of allowing me to roll away, his grip on my tightened and he nuzzled his face into my hair. I fell asleep to the sounds of his even breathing and the warmth of his embrace.

Now, though, it was morning, and it was sure to be uncomfortable. I could tell he was still asleep from the deep, even breathing coming from behind me. I carefully extricated myself from his arms and grabbed for something to cover myself with. Looking down, I realized that I had grabbed the shirt he had been wearing before it was so hastily discarded the previous evening. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face as I thought of how undressing him had been like unwrapping the best Christmas gift ever.

I heard a faint beeping and tracked the noise to my cell phone. Alice had texted about a hundred times trying to find out how my date had gone. As I started typing a response, the phone began ringing right in my hand. I didn't want to ring to wake Edward so I quickly hit answer and scuttled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"What," I hissed quietly into the phone.

"Bella, oh my god, how was your date? Tell me all about it. Why didn't you respond to any of my texts," Alice demanded.

"Um, well, uh, now isn't really the best time. I'll call you back," I responded, trying to get out of having to admit to having spent the night with Edward.

"Holy shit, you little hussy! You totally fucked him! Oh my god!" Alice shrieked. Regardless of the improbability, I was sure Alice's shouts could wake up Edward so I quickly ended the call without even saying goodbye.

Instead of re-entering the bedroom, I pulled a towel out of the linen closet in the corner of the bathroom and started up the shower. After awkwardly using an unused toothpick to secure my hair on top of my head, I stepped into the streaming water. I spent a few minutes just letting the warmth loosen my tight muscles before looking around for some soap. There was none of that cheesy "manly" shower gel, just good old fashioned Irish Spring bar soap. I grabbed it out of the soap dish and lathered up my hands before cleansing my body, taking special care to be extra gentle between my legs. I was a little sore from the previous night's activities, but nothing unbearable. When I felt adequately clean, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I opted not to put Edward's shirt back on, but instead take my chances at sneaking out into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes. I was really not looking forward to having to put my dress back on this morning, but I didn't really have another choice.

I opened the bathroom door as quietly as I could, but it was in vain, as Edward was already awake, lying on his side with his head propped up in one of his hands. He watched me intently as I entered his bedroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. The smile that came up on his face when he saw me would have been angelic except I knew just how naughty he could be.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind that I used your shower."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I'm just sorry I woke up too late to enjoy it with you." Edward responded. I couldn't help but laugh, and it seemed to ease some of the tension I was feeling. I wholly expected the morning after to be incredibly awkward. I had never had a one night stand before, but I just assumed that the morning after was hell. This was nothing like that. I actually felt fairly comfortable.

As I thought about this, I couldn't help but openly peruse his bare torso that was exposed by the sheet draped over his hips. He really did look like a god. His bronze hair was even more disheveled than it had been the night before and his face had a layer of stubble that I couldn't help but imagine rubbing along the inside of my thighs as he kissed my core.

Our mutual ogling was interrupted by a buzzer, which I could only assume was Edward's doorbell. He looked confused but leapt up and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from his dresser. I momentarily mourned the loss of the view of his glorious ass underneath that evil fabric. But if I was lucky, maybe we could have a reenactment of last night before I left today.

Edward passed me an apologetic glance before leaving his bedroom. I rested on the edge of his bed before I heard a commotion in the front hallway. The first thing that popped into my mind was that it was Edward's wife or girlfriend. In an effort to avoid becoming the next laughing stock to grace the airwaves, a la Cheaters, I leapt from my perch on the bed and ducked into Edward's surprisingly enormous closet.

"Bella, Bella, where are you? I brought you some clothes." I heard from behind the closed door. _What the fuck. Surely that can't be what I think it is. I must be having auditory hallucinations._

Before I could finish contemplating my descent into madness, the closet door was flung open and there stood the tiny dark haired pixie known as Alice. In her hands was one of my tote bags. I'm sure my mouth was catching flies when I finally peeled my shocked gaze from her, I noticed Edward standing behind her looking simultaneously confused and amused. I immediately felt the blush take over me.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed, hoping Edward couldn't hear me. Of course he did, because he chuckled and shook his head slightly before turning away. I turned, grabbing Alice by the arm and dragging her into the closet with me before shutting the door.

"Bella, relax. I came to bring you some stuff. I didn't want you to have to do the walk of shame home in the same clothes you wore last night."

"How the hell did you even find me?" I wondered.

"Oh, easy. I called Emmett and explained the situation to him and he gave me Edward's address."

"You did WHAT?" I shouted at her.

"Chill out, Baby Bells. Emmett's cool. He won't care that you got lucky on the first date."

"Fuck, Alice. That's not the point! Christ this is so embarrassing. The only way this could be any worse was if you were my mother!"

"Oh shut up already. You haven't gotten laid in over a year. It's about time you let loose and had a little fun. Besides, who could blame you? Edward is smoking hot."

I had never been so mortified in my entire life. Here I was, standing in a closet like fucking R Kelly, listening to my best friend congratulate me on breaking my dry spell with the hottest guy alive. Kill me now.

Admitting defeat, I simply ducked my head and opened the closet door. I couldn't miss the smirk on Edwards face. Of course he would have heard the entire conversation. Closet doors weren't exactly made to be sound proof after all. Alice's face lit up and she gave Edward the biggest grin and I'm pretty sure I saw her wink too. Edward simply chuckled in response as he reclined on his bed, now clad in a t-shirt to accompany is sleep pants.

"Okay, Bella, well, here's your stuff. Call me later." She said as she skipped out of the room.

"Wait, Alice!" I called after her. "Just let me get dressed real quick and I'll come with you. I left my car at the restaurant.

"Um, Bella?" Edward called tentatively from his post on the bed. He waited until I turned to face him before continuing. "I don't mind giving you a ride later. I was kind of planning on making us some breakfast first. If that's okay." He sounded so hesitant that it was endearing as hell. As if I wouldn't stay and accept this god making me breakfast.

I shyly nodded as Alice squealed in my ear. Just then, Edward's buzzer rang again. He shot me a questioning look, silently asking "Who else did you invite over to my apartment?" I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders grinning.

I had to forcibly hold Alice back from leaving the room. Maybe this time it _was _Edward's girlfriend/wife. Just as I had that thought an incredibly loud barking laugh sounded from the living room of Edward's apartment. Moments later, his bedroom door slammed against the wall and the largest man on earth stepped into the room.

"Alley Cat! I heard you were here," the man said as he swept little Alice into his massive arms. Once he had placed Alice back on her feet, he rounded on me.

"And YOU must be Bella, my my my…" he trailed off as he circled me, obviously perusing what I had to offer his brother. "I'm Emmett" he said when he made his way back to stand in front of me. He held out his hand for me to shake and as I extended my hand into his, I felt the towel I was still wearing begin to slip. _Holy shit, I'm still wearing a towel. I am meeting Edward's brother in a mother fucking towel_. _To make things even more awkward, it's about to fall off. _Luckily, two strong hands chose that moment to come to my rescue and secure the towel. I could feel Edward's breath on my neck and peeked over my shoulder to see him giving Emmett the hairy eyeball. Emmett simply stood there chuckling and smirking.

"Well, Al and I will give you two a little privacy. See ya later, Bro. Call me," Emmett said, punctuating his command with a pointed look at Edward.

Once we heard the front door click shut, I couldn't help the shaking that overtook my entire body. I was trying so hard to hold it in. I could sense Edward's body tense behind me as he noticed my trembling. He ran his hands up and down my arms in an obvious effort to comfort me and ward of the tears I'm sure he assumed were coming. Instead, snorted and fell sideways onto the bed in a fit of laughter. It took Edward a good 15 seconds to react before he doubled over holding his stomach and laughing mirthfully.

"Holy shit, what the fuck just happened?" I asked once I was finally able to catch my breath.

"I have no idea. But it was fucking funny as hell. Why don't you get dressed and I'll get started on breakfast." Edward said, with a genuine grin on his face. I couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something exciting.


End file.
